Peter Petrelli
Peter Petrelli is one of Heroes' main characters, played by Milo Ventimiglia. He is an empath whose power allows him to absorb, duplicate, and reproduce the powers of others. Character Overview Volume One "Do you ever get the feeling like you were meant to do something extraordinary?" - Peter, Genesis Working as a hospice nurse for Charles Deveaux, the father of Simone, Peter had various dreams of him flying through New York City. Later, Peter approached his brother Nathan, who was a politician, and tried to convince him that he could fly but Nathan brushed it off saying that it would effect his campaign. They received a call from their mother, who revealed that she was arrested because she shoplifted. When they arrived at the police station, their mother calmly said that the charges were dropped. As Nathan left in annoyance, Peter and his mother argued about his affection for his brother. Peter later met up with Nathan where he tried to offer Peter a job but Peter was disgusted when he realized that Nathan was only offering the job to serve himself. In a taxi, the driver, Mohinder, and Peter shared a conversation about the solar eclipse above them. Peter introduced himself and asked Mohinder if there would be another bigger purpose in life. Mohinder told Peter that some people are indeed special and that it is "destiny". ")]] At Isaac's apartment, Simone and Peter found Isaac unconscious because he had an overdose of drugs. Peter spotted one of Isaac's paintings depicting himself flying. Suddenly, Isaac recovered, stating, "we have to stop it" as he pointed to a large painting on the ground of New York City exploding. Later on, Nathan found Peter on top of a large building saying that he was thinking about his destiny. Peter dived down, but in midair, Nathan flew to him and caught him. Peter realized that Nathan was flying but as Nathan tried to keep hold of Peter, he lost his grip, causing Peter to continue falling. ("Genesis") Peter awoke in a hospital in Manhattan with his brother beside him. Peter didn’t remember what happened earlier so Nathan claimed that Peter made a suicide attempt. Confused, Peter denied it, saying that he saw his brother flying as he fell. Nathan laughed, refusing to admit what he did. As Peter began drawing two people on a rooftop in a pad, his mother arrived to meet him. She compared his father’s suicide attempt to Peter’s accident, saying that she wanted to help him when he needed it because he was always her “favorite”. On the rooftop, Peter confronted Nathan about his father’s death. Nathan nervously tried to convince Peter to get off the edge but he refused to unless Nathan admitted that he flew when he rescued Peter. Nathan gave in as Peter realized he was also flying. Amazed, Peter embraced his brother. ("Don't Look Back") ")]] The next day, Peter set off to find Chandra Suresh after finding a book that he wrote. Simone bumped into Peter at her father's apartment building. Peter told her he quit his job as a nurse while telling her he needed to find a bigger purpose. Peter met up with Simone again at Nathan's campaign event. Peter confessed he had been in love with Simone for a very long time. Interrupting them, Nathan arrived to give out a speech to the guests at his campaign event but Peter angrily left as his brother lied about Peter's accident, saying that it was a "suicide attempt". After this, Peter punched Nathan, realizing that he lied to him about the reporter. When Nathan asked if he would go along with the story, Peter left. Simone met up with Peter, gave him space under her umbrella and then embraced him with a kiss. ("One Giant Leap") Season Two Volume Two He ends up in Ireland with no memories of who he is and was found by Irish thugs. He is tortured and is confused over his abilities. He defends a girl named Caitlin from these mobsters by shooting electricity a man, punched another man with super strength, and disarms the last man with telekinesis. Ricky, the leader of the Irish thugs wants to use Peter and promises to give him a box of his possessions that might help him regain his memories. After helping them, he reads a man's mind to find out that he was going to betray them and take the money for himself. He shoots Peter in the chest, but he heals and uses telekinesis to pin him to the wall, almost killing him. He believes himself to be a monster but Caitlin convinces him that he is a good person at heart. They kiss passionately with Peter not looking into his past, but moving toward the future. Later Elle Bishop shows up wanting to find Peter and kills Ricky when he refuses to reveal where Peter is. Peter paints the future and it shows him in Montreal with Caitlin. He goes there and accidentally takes Caitlin and himself to the future a year from now in New York City. He discovers that the Shanti Virus destroyed 93% of the world's population and that it is continuing to spread. He returns to the present without Caitlin and tries to go back, but couldn't. Then he attacks Adam Monroe with Electrokinesis and then uses Rapid Cellular Regeneration to restore his lost memories thanks to Adam. Four months ago, after he exploded, he scarred Nathan and takes to the hospital. He leaves undetected and is attacked by Elle. Bob Bishop claims he is able to treat him and take away his powers forever. So Peter agrees to stay and meets Adam as his cell mate. Elle fools around with Peter by continuously shocking him and flirts with him as well. Adam reveals the truth to Peter about The Company's true intentions and convinces him to escape. They escape but are cornered by Elle and The Haitian. They go their separate ways and then Elle subdues Adam while The Haitian takes down Peter. The Haitian erases Peter's memories and leaves him in the shipping container. After his memories are restored, he goes with Adam to Victoria Pratt to find out the virus' location and uses Telepathy to get it out of her. When she is about to shoot Peter, Adam steps in and shoots Victoria in the back of the head, killing her. They go to Odessa, Texas and confront Hiro Nakamura. Peter and Hiro fight briefly before Peter electrifies him, knocking him out. Then he uses Telekinesis to open the vault and then Hiro steps in again. He is about to kill Hiro but then Matt Parkman uses his ability to stop Peter but then they have a mind battle until Peter uses telekinesis to push him away. He comes face to face with Nathan and realizes that Adam's intentions aren't so pure. He destroys the virus and stands by his brother's side when he decides to reveal to the world about people with abilities. Then watches helplessly as Nathan is shot twice in the chest. Season Three Volume Three He chases after the shooter and is trapped inside the body of Jesse Murphy, a level five prisoner by his future self who is the shooter. After Sylar and Elle fight, all the level 5 prisoners escape and Peter goes with Knox to make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone. He is joined by Flint Gordon Jr. and The German to rob a bank but Knox has other plans, revenge against The Company. Knox discovers Peter is in Jesse and threatens his life but then Peter uses Jesse's ability against Knox. Time freezes and Future Peter frees Peter from Jesse's body. Then his future self takes Peter to the future where everyone has abilities and could destroy the world as a result. Future Peter tells Peter that he needs to absorb Sylar's ability to understand how things work to find out how to stop this. Then Future Claire kills Future Peter and then hunts down the Present Peter. Peter goes to Future Mohinder and sees that he has become a monster because of the flawed formula. He reads Future Mohinder's mind to find Sylar and teleports to the Bennet Home in Costa Verde. He ignites flames and enters the home to find little boy running around and that Sylar has changed. He prefers Gabriel Gray now and fights the "hunger" for his son. Future Gabriel refuses to let Peter absorb his ability until he paints the future and tells Peter how to access his ability. After absorbing his ability, Peter and Future Gabriel confront Future Claire, Knox, and Daphne. During the struggle, Future Gabriel's son dies and then he explodes, killing over 200,000 people and Costa Verde. Peter and Future Claire survived due to their healing ability and Future Nathan shows up. He offers Peter to read his mind to prove his intentions are good but Peter is consumed by the "hunger", killing him. He teleports back to the present in Sylar's cell and uses Superhuman Strength to pin him to the wall. He breaks his neck after finding out that he is his brother and confronts his mother on her secrets. He gives into the "hunger" and tries to open his mother's head, but Sylar uses Telekinesis to knock Peter out. Angela put Peter in a medical induced coma and in a level 5 cell. Later Sylar wakes him up and needs his help to wake their mother up from her coma. He uses Telepathy to enter her mind but sees an image and it is the logo for a company called Pinehearst. Sylar doesn't want Peter to go and they have a battle. Peter uses Flight to fly Sylar to the wall and then Sylar uses Telekinesis to push Peter, then Peter uses Electrokinesis to blast Sylar and then uses Superhuman Strength to knock him unconscious. Peter puts Sylar in the coma and leaves for Pinehearst. Peter appears at the entrance at Pinehearst and uses Invisibility to enter without detection. He confronts the villains and is shocked to see his father alive and well. He gives his father a hug and then all of his abilities were taken away. His father locked Peter up and then he manages to escape temporary but Arthur uses Peter's abilities against him. He is taken to the lab and Mohinder Suresh is planning to do tests on him for the formula. Then Sylar comes to his rescue and then he escapes. Later he finds Sylar siding with his father and then Sylar tosses Peter out a window but uses Telekinesis to slow down his fall, letting him survive. He is rescued by Claire and taken back home. He tells Nathan that their father is still alive and took his powers away. He and Claire teamed up to escape Knox and Flint and headed to Primatech. They are reunited with Matt, Daphne, Angela, and Nathan to figure out how to stop Arthur Petrelli. Peter and Nathan go to Haiti to find The Haitian and then when the eclipse starts, Nathan loses his power to fly and have to walk the rest of the way. They find The Haitian and helps him take down his brother. Then Nathan decides to side with Arthur and his plan to give people abilities. Peter returns to Primatech with The Haitian and is ordered to shoot Arthur straight through the head in order to kill him for good, since he is too powerful to contain. Finally Peter confronts his father and shoots a bullet but Sylar stops it, questions Arthur and then releases the bullet, killing him. After his father's death, he confronts Nathan over his choices and then knocks him out. He teams up with Knox and Flint to destroy the formula for good. When Flint is about to kill Peter, Nathan knocks him out and fights Peter. Flint sets the place on fire and Peter injects himself with the formula in order to save Nathan from the fire. They have a heated argument and then Nathan flies away, leaving Peter alone. Volume Four Two months later, he is a paramedic and gets a call from Claire Bennet saying his brother is rounding up people with abilities. He meets Mohinder Suresh again in the cab and talk about the government rounding up people with abilities. Peter goes to see his mother and instead meets Nathan, arranging a date. Then Nathan meets Peter at his apartment and gives Peter the choice to join him, but he refuses. Then Noah Bennet tasers Peter from behind. Then Claire wakes him up and then Peter absorbs Mohinder's ability of Superhuman Strength by touching his hand, then he breaks his restraints and fights off the guards with ease. He accidentally touches Tracy's hands and absorbs her ability, freezing the wall in the plane, breaking and then the plane crashes. He runs with Claire and then Noah Bennet holds him at gunpoint, but lets him go because he can't bring himself to kill him. Peter meets up with Tracy Strauss and come up with a plan to take down Nathan. The plan goes wrong, then Peter absorbs Nathan's ability of Flight and escapes, leaving Tracy behind. Peter meets with Mohinder Suresh, Matt Parkman, Hiro Nakamura, and Ando Masahashi on taking on the government. Later, Matt, Mohinder, and Peter go to Costa Verde to kidnap Noah Bennet to see what he knows. Peter uses this information to find Noah's storage room and Danko's involvement. Realizing Matt and Mohinder are in danger, he leaves Danko's place and rescues Matt but couldn't rescue Mohinder. He sees Matt paint the future in Isaac's loft and then someone called Rebel warns them that agents are coming and tells them where Daphne was. Peter absorbs Matt's ability of Telepathy to help him control minds in Building 26 and then they infiltrated with ease. Peter uploaded a video sent by Rebel that showed evidence of the government operation. Matt distracted the guards while Peter made his escape with the video. Peter arranged for a trade for the video and was set-up, getting shot in the arm by Danko, falling off the building but Nathan flies in and rescues him. Peter absorbs his ability and flies away from him. Later, he rescues Angela Petrelli from agents and flies her to the Statue of Liberty. Then they fly to a church to hide and Angela prays to God. Peter makes a plead with God to make him special in order to save the world and needs his help again. Then agents showed up and Noah Bennet lets them go. Angela dreams of their next move and head to Coyote Sands to unearth the truth on what happened here. Nathan and Claire meet up with them, needing to bring this family back together again. Peter repairs his relationship with his brother and helps his mother confront her sister, Alice. After Alice escapes, Nathan tells everyone that he is going to meet with the President to end things but Claire points out that he already is. Everyone is shocked to see this and then Noah says it must be Sylar. Nathan wants to confront Sylar alone and then Peter follows him. He finds Nathan unconscious in his office and they team up to fight Sylar. When they arrive, they fly towards Sylar and he fights back using Electrokinesis. Then Sylar and Nathan fly off, but Peter was able to get Sylar's ability after stating he couldn't fly after them. They meet with Noah Bennet and then Peter shape shifts into The President and injects Sylar with a powerful tranquilizer. He is there along with the other heroes when they cremate "Sylar's" body, unknown that Nathan is dead and Sylar has been altered to become Nathan Petrelli. Personality Peter can be quite naive, for example, he always believes people readily. His mother, Angela, stated that he always put others before him and that he is a kind hearted soul. Peter has been described as a saint and gentle and sweet. He is easily a caring and loyal character, sticking to his elder brother even through their complex relationship. He is very empathetic towards others and very sensitive. Peter is a dreamer, which can often cause him to look weird from the outside. He was always more submissive to Nathan. Advanced Human Powers Much mystery surrounded Peter's powers before and after the first few episodes. While every main character was said outright to have a power in press releases, Peter was simply billed as "trying to convince his brother he can fly". Eventually, Peter did indeed display the power to levitate, but only after his brother flew. The exact power he had and its nature were officially explained in an article from the October 9-14 TV Guide. Peter's original ability was empathic mimicry; Peter could absorb the ability of another advanced human once in close proximity. Peter's ability is stolen by his father Arthur during the third volume "Villains." Peter later injects himself with the formula which grants him an altered version of his original ability; he can once again absorb the abilities of others but only by physical contact. He is also limited to one ability; once he absorbs an ability the previous ability he held is lost. In "Hiros," Peter successfully reproduces Isaac's precognition in order to finish a painting. While Peter's eyes undergo the same change as Isaac's, he doesn't use any heroin to activate the power. He believes his crude levitation sketch was also made by reproducing Isaac's power to draw the future. In "Distractions", Peter is pushed off a 30-story building by Claude and lands on the roof of a taxi cab. He was impaled by a piece of the cab, but got up and regenerated, like Claire Bennet. It was revealed that Peter has to remember how he felt when he met the heroes to reproduce their powers. Full List of Powers (In Chronogical Order) *Power reproduction - Original power *Precognitive dreaming - Angela Petrelli *Flight - Nathan Petrelli *Precognitive painting - Isaac Mendez *Space-time manipulation - Hiro Nakamura *Rapid cellular regeneration - Claire Bennet *Telepathy - Matt Parkman *Telekinesis - Sylar *Invisibility - Claude *Radiation Manipulation - Ted Sprague *Advanced human strength - Niki Sanders *Electrokinesis - Elle bishop *Phasing - D.L. Hawkins *Pyrokinesis - Flint Gordon Jr. *Perceptive comprehension - Sylar *Advanced human speed - Daphne Powers not manifested *Healing - Daniel Linderman *Power Theft - Arthur Petrelli *Suggestion - Eden McCain *Eidetic Memory - Sylar *Cold and ice manipulation - Sylar *Memory blocking - The Haitian *Advanced human hearing - Sylar *Liquefaction - Sylar *Clairvoyant Detection - Molly Walker *Technopathy - Micah Sanders *Chrysopoeia - Bob Bishop *Sound Manipulation - Jesse Murphy *Psychometry - Sylar *Mohinder's power - Mohinder Suresh Now his powers are limited and he can only duplicate one power at a time. *Power duplication These are the following powers he has duplicated. His current duplicated power is TerrakinesisPrecognitive Dreaming *Flight - Nathan Petrelli and West Rosen *Advanced Human Strength - Mohinder Suresh *Cryokinesis - Tracy Strauss *Telepathy - Matt Parkman *Shapeshifting - Sylar *Advanced human speed - Edgar *Rapid Cellular Regeneration - Claire Bennet * Precognitive Dreaming - Angela Petrelli * Sound Seeing - Emma Coolidge * Terrakinesis - Samuel Sullivan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Peter